Black Laced Roses
by J M Flag
Summary: Rei's name is one that manages to get her bullied, but there's more to it than being called names. "What use is it to go through life letting the past bring you down? " It's harder than it sounds. For Rei, life hasn't been a bed of roses, will that change? - please R&R, tell me what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Ouran High, everything is owned by its creators, etc... Please R&R thanks :)**

* * *

Rei. What do you think of when you see that word? Lovely? Bell? Spirit? If so then you are wrong. This is my name, and yes, in English, there are many different meanings for this one word, but the meaning that was given to me was very appropriate for who I am as a person.

I could just as easily walk up to a stranger and introduce myself saying, " Hello, my name is _Nothing_, nice to make your acquaintance."

This is a story about me. About a time in my life that changed my perspective and gave me the courage and strength to... Oh well, you'll see what I mean soon enough. My name is Aki Rei, and it's nice to make your acquaintance.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head without thinking, "_Ouch._" I inhaled, my brain was still asleep and I, just like my usual absent-minded self, hit my hand on the bunk bed above me, sending a jolt of shock through my nerves.

"Still too stupid to realize your surroundings, huh _Zero_." I bit the bottom of my lip to keep quiet at snide remark coming from the older girl above me. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my composure.

"Sorry, Senpia." I said softly, not wanting any of the other girls awake. Still, I wish Hana would keep her comments to herself. It was still pretty early, and the rest of the kids didn't have to be up for at least another half hour to go to school, but I was different, wanted to be prepared for this special day.

You see, once every three years, Ouran Academy sponsors a scholarship program that allows one 1st year with the highest grades in our orphanage to go to school there. And as long as the student's grades are kept at a 90% or higher average, they are allowed to continue on. This year, I was that chosen student.

I sat up and grabbed my already-packed school bag from under the bed. I un-buttoned it and double checked to see if I had forgotten anything. '_ Geometry...Literature...English Basics...World History...Sketchbook...Biology...pens...notebooks. .. charcoal pencils...lunch money... Looks like I have everything.' _I smiled to myself and buttoned the flap back in place.

I reached into my assigned dresser drawer and pulled out my new pair of flare jeans and a long sleeved, sky-blue hoody. Even though the school had provided a uniform, I had requested that I could where something of my own.

It's not that I'm such a diva that I couldn't where something that looked like that, in fact, it really wasn't _too _horrible. And the last thing I wanted to do was stick out like a sore thumb, it's just that I preferred not to where something that showed off how skinny and scarred I really was.

I went into the bathroom, put on the clothes, and brushed my sun-shiney blonde hair into a low side ponytail that hung about halfway down my arm and curled at the ends.

Then I yanked on my black Chuck Taylors and slipped my black fingerless gloved onto my hands so people wouldn't gawk over my reminders of things I wish I could forget. Lastly, I grabbed my glasses that reflected the bright colors of my aqua colored eyes.

I grimaced at the mirror I passed in the hallway (I dislike mirrors- a lot) and ran out the front door to a whole new world awaiting me.

* * *

"Hey, new kid! I heard you where abandoned at an orphanage! I suppose that's no big loss for them though, you are _Nothing _after all." some boy in Study Hall announced to the whole class. I forced my eyes down at my books, my cheeks burning hot and my stomache clenched. This was going on all morning, and I was thankful that this was my last period.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head around to see a girl, albeit in a boys uniform, look at me with concern. She smiled softly at me, "I'm sorry about all this, the boys in this class are pretty immature..." she whispered to me, shaking her head. Her hair was a dark brown, styled in something similar to a pixie cut.

"Oh, come on! We are not!" two boys butted in at the exact same time. They both had bright Anne-of-of-Green-Gables hair and laughing, amber colored eyes. Definitely twins.

The girl rolled her big brown eyes, "Case in point." she muttered, causing me to grin slightly, maybe I wouldn't be a complete loner.

"Hey,look! The commoners are getting along together! I bet Haruhi and Rei talking about how much dirt they're gonna have for dinner tonight!" the same guy yelled.

I was surprised to hear the girl, Haruhi, I think,growl in anger, "None, because I'm going to shove it all down your throat. Dang rich people." she said under her breathe.

"I doubt little _Rei _could even afford dirt." he said again, the class rippled with laughter, and I sunk lower into my seat than ever.

'_I think I share your sentiments, Haruhi._' I felt a tap again, Haruhi leaned up and put her hand on my shoulder, "Look, they'll get bored and stop soon enough."

I just sighed and went back to my studying, '_I hope so._'

* * *

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall to find the library. Even though school already had gotten out for the day, the bus that I take across town wouldn't be coming for another hour and a half. Wonderful.

"Hey! Rei-chan! Wait up!" I turned around to see Haruhi and those twins walking up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Are you staying for a while? Because we, and a few other guys, have a club here at school, and I wondered if you'd like to join." Haruhi invited.

I nodded, "Mm-hmm, the bus doesn't come for a while, and I was going to study. But, um, Haruhi? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She shook her head, "No, could it be quick though? Everyone is waiting for us..."

"I'll walk with you." I said , then turned to the twins, "By the way, I'm Rei, nice to meet you guys." I said, brushing some hair out of my face.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru! The Hitachiin twins!" they announced in unison, holding out their hands.

I grinned awkwardly and twisted my arms in a way to shake both their hands at once, '_Boy, they're in sync..._'

"So, Rei-chan, what was your question?" Haruhi asked, gaining my attention again.

"Oh, um...well, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you pretending to be a guy?"

The twins' mouths dropped open, "How can you tell she's a girl?" they said together.

"Relax guys, I'm not surprised she found out, it's pretty obvious." Haruhi said.

"Um, sorry if I wasn't supposed to know, I'll keep it a secret if you want me to, it's not like I talk to anyone..." I said with my cheeks turning red, I didn't want to loose friends before I even had them.

"Thanks, could you? It's kind of hard to explain, and nobody else knows..." she told me.

I nodded, it looked like everything would turn out pretty well here at Ouran Academy. Or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

We walked along through Ouran's long hallways and corridors to a music room somewhere near the back of the huge building, "Just wait out here for a few minutes while we go in and get things ready, okay?" Haruhi smiled as she and the twins slipped through the double doors.

The twins were being quiet, I mean, I didn't even really know if they were naturally quiet all the time, but something about this silence was kind of unusual to me...Never mind, who am I to judge, anyway?

I walked over to the window and sat down on the ground, pulling out my worn old sketchbook. I started to sketch the roses in the garden, but the closer I looked, the more something didn't seem right. There weren't any thorns on them, I realized, probably genetic engineering or something like that so kids wouldn't start complaining about nature and stuff. I sighed, the roses now loosing their appeal to me, how can a roses be beautiful without the thorns?

I looked down at the page and started to rip it out when I heard Haruhi tell me from the other side of the door that I could come in. I jammed the book back in my back and walked over to the door. When I opened it, the light from inside was so bright I had to blink a few times. As I walked in, a few roses petals swirled toward me, '_Nice affect, there's probably a fan right inside the door. What kind of club _is _this?_' I thought to myself.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

* * *

Right in front of me stood the twins, Haruhi, and four other boys I didn't recognize. The was a tall black haired one in the back with a little mocha-ish haired one on his shoulders, one with black hair, slate gray eyes, and glasses, and a blonde, blue eyed boy who was now approaching me, "Welcome, princess. Someone as gorgeous as you is always welcome here." he said smoothly as he reached out and kissed my fingers, seeing that my hand was still gloved, "Why does my beautiful water-lily keep her hand covered so no one can see them? Let's see their beauty, too, shall we?" he said, gently slipping the leather off my wrist.

I jerked my hand back in surprise, then blushed when I saw everyone stare at my sudden move, "Heh, heh," I laughed nervously, " Let's not...I'm not really..._comfortable _with human contact, yah know?"

They gave me even stranger looks, "Look,uh... I got a cut on my hand and I didn't want to get it infected..." it wasn't a total lie, I did have cuts on my hands, just not all that recent.

Haruhi shrugged, "Well, let me introduce everyone to you. First off, this is Ootori Kyoya, this is Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni- but everyone just calls them Mori and Honey- and the one that just assaulted you was Suoh Tamaki." I eyed him warily, "Guys, this is Aki Rei, she's the new scholarship student."

I shifted my bag to my other shoulder, "Hello," I greeted simply, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Mmm, yes, Aki Rei, you're a scholarship student, you've lived at the orphanage for five years, your parents and older sister are deceased... other than that there wasn't much in your records." Kyoya stated, looking up from his notebook.

My mouth dropped open and I glanced over at Haruhi, "Um, is this a club for stalkers, or is he the only one?"

"Ha! You haven't even met Renge yet." she answered, the twins face-palming over her remark.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and walked- no, more like sashayed- up to me and held one arm out toward the others, "We are the Elite Ouran Host Club. It's where Ouran's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have _way _too much time on their hands. Now, my dear Rei, who would you like to entertain you this afternoon? Do you prefer the Boy-Lolita type? The Stoic type? The Cool type? The Natural type? The Little-Devil type?" he listed pointing to each member respectively, "Or how about _my _type?" he added leaning in close enough for me to smell his toothpaste.

Out of no where, I took a step back and laughed so hard tears were running down my cheeks. Tamaki stared at me, aghast, "You,-ha, ha- you want me to pick? -HA! HA! HA!- like, -snicker- like choosing which ham to buy at a supermarket? -hee, hee, hee- 'Oh! I'll take this one!'" I said in a funny voice between gasps for breath. By this time, I laughed so hard my sides were aching.

Haruhi, the twins, and Mitsukuni were all snickering by now too, and I swear I saw Kyoya and Takashi crack a smile, all the while, Tamaki was just standing there in shock, his whole body turned white.

I wiped at the corner of my eyes and then bowed to Tamaki, "I really sorry, it just stuck me funny. I know it was rude, please forgive me." I apologized. Tamaki snapped out of it and just nodded his head. He then turned and stalked away towards the other side of the room and pulled his fingers through his picture-perfect hair.

The twins, still giggling came over to me and leaned their arms on either of my shoulders.

"Yah know, Rei-" Kaoru started.

"We're really starting to warm up to you." Hikaru finished.

{ I bet you're all wondering how I could tell who is who, right? Impossible! Well, no, not so much, see I'm a really visual person, and when I meet someone, the first thing I note is their eyes. And while in probably everything else they look exactly alike, the patterns in their irises don't, kind of like a finger print.}

I grinned widely, and silently prayed I could live the rest of my life with this warm comfortable feeling resting in my chest.

* * *

I spent the rest of my time at school watching the Host Club in their usual routine and outlining a sketch of my new-found friends, the picture of the roses hanging messily halfway out of the binding, unnoticed by me.

At four-fifteen, I said my goodbyes and left for my bus. As soon as I rounded the hallway corner, I clumsily tripped over one of my untied shoelaces, causing me to fall and my bag to open, spreading the contents all across the floor. Once I got everything back in place, and dusted my clothes off, I heard the sound of a door open and shut.

I know it was wrong of me, but when I realized no one could see me from where I was standing, I decided to listen for minute, "Haruhi, I need to talk to you." I heard Tamaki whine.

"Right now, Senpia? I still have costumers waiting for me." Haruhi responded, sounding slightly annoyed.

"They can wait. Look, are you sure you can trust that Rei character?"

"Senpia!" she replied in a shocked tone. Well, at least I can count on Haruhi.

"Well, come on, even _Kyoya_ couldn't find out much about her! And if Kyoya can't, then she probably is just a nobody. Why hang around _her_?"

I pulled off my glasses and furiously scrubbed away the tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't wait to hear anymore of the conversation. I ran down the hall and out the exit, making it to the bus stop right before it was about to pull away.

As I sat on the bus, I closed my eyes and tried to sort out my hurt feelings. When I finally made it back to the old brick building, I had put my mask of indifference back on to face the other girls, '_No use crying over spilled milk, after _all.' I thought bitterly, ' _Looks like my prayers weren't answered._'


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kirako! Ane-chan?Where are you?" my high pitched voice rang through our house, "Kirako, Mama said she wouldn't be home for another hour and to throw some leftovers in the-" I gasped as I pulled open her bedroom door, "What're you **doing**?"_

_My brown-haired sister looked up at me in shock, then drew in a sudden breath as the sharp knife in her hand bit into the flesh__ of her too-skinny arm, "Rei! What are you doing in here? Haven't I told you to knock before coming in!" she growled, pushing a Kleenex against her bleeding wound._

_I paid no attention and balled up my fists in defiance, "Wait till I tell Mama that you were playing with her kitchen knives! Well, then, you deserved to get hurt, stupid!" I yelled as only a seven-year-old could, only taking partial notice of her hurt expression at the time._

_"Rei, you can't tell Mama, you just can't." she begged, pulling out a band-aid that was readily waiting in her drawer._

_"Oh, yeah, why not?" I replied and stuck out my tongue._

_"Come on, Rei, look, I was just...working on a project and I couldn't find my Exacto knife, and when you walked in my hand slipped, all right?" she excused herself lamely. I raised one eyebrow, pretending to be skeptical, even though I had already accepted her charade as truth, "I buy you a candy bar..." she coaxed in a sing-songy voice._

_I grinned and nodded excitedly, "Now could you leave me alone till Mama gets home?" she commanded with her I'm-running-out-of-patience smile. I shrugged and walked out, "Oh, and Rei? don't tell Mama __about the cut, either, okay?" she called after me. _

_I turned back around and smiled conivingly, "What's in it for me,Ane-chan?" _

_Kirako sighed, "Fine, ReiRei, have it your way. Two candy bars by tomorrow night." I smiled broadly at her then ran down the hall. If only I had known what affect my words had on her..._

* * *

"Rei-chan!"

I startled and looked up into the scowling eyes of Hana, "Sorry, Senpia, did you need something?"

She rolled her big black eyes, "When will you get it through your tiny brain that no one is ever going to need you, Rei."

'Never, someone did need me, but I failed her.' I sighed, "was there a reason you called me then?" I responded aloud, losing my patience with her attitude.

The eye roll again, "Yes, unfortunately, Nataka-San wants you in her office." I closed my book and stood up, "Thank you, Hana,I-" all of a sudden, my world went black, and I felt myself falling.

* * *

_I turned my house key in the lock, satisfied at the nice *click* sound it made, "Kirako! I'm home from school!" I shouted, dropping my backpack in front of the closet and kicking of my sneakers. I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk and helped myself to the cookies Kirako made the day before._

_I then padded over to my older sister's room and knocked on the door a few times," Hello? Kirako, I need help on my homework." I called._

_No answer._

_"Kirako, are you in there?"_

_No answer._

_"Ane-chan? Are you listening to music?" I called a little louder._

_No answer._

_"Ane-chan, I know you don't like me coming in your bedroom, but if you don't answer me, I will, okay? Kirako!" I called out frantically._

_Nothing._

_I turned her doorknob to find that it wasn't locked. I pull open the door and peeked inside. There was Kirako, sprawled out on the floor in an odd position. I shrieked and ran to her side, then knelt down next to her lifeless form, "Kirako? Ane-chan?" I cried desperately, patting her cheek, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew enough to reach down and check the pulse in her wrist. That's when I noticed the blood. My hands were dripping in blood._

* * *

My throat constricted and I gasped for air. My eyes flew open and I started to cough. When I finally caught my breath, I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, '_A hospital?' _I thought shakily, '_Why am I in a hospital?_' I sat up to get a better look. From the large window that allowed me to see into the hallway, I could see Nataka-san, my guardian and the girls' home care-taker, talking to a doctor and a nurse. I could hear talking, but I couldn't make out the words, and after a few moments, Nataka-san started to break down and cry, '_That's a real comfort. Make me feel healthy, why don't you?_' I bit my lip and fiddled with the edging on the bandage that held the blood-drip in my hand, '_Wait a sec,_ _blood-drip? _'

I looked up to see the three adults walk into the room, "I wouldn't play with that if I were you." the doctor said, not even looking up from his clipboard, now where have I seen that before?

"If I were you, I wouldn't have taken off my gloves." I muttered under my breath.

"All of your personal belongings are on the bedside table next to you. Those scars on your hands are pretty interesting, mind if I ask how you got them?" the doctor asked, his voice even sounding slightly familiar.

I shrugged, "It's kind of hard to explain, to put it simply, car accident. The windshield shattered. Look, I'm sorry for sounding so rude, I'm just a little confused right now." I said, pulling the sheet up higher around my chest.

"It's alright, it isn't like I wouldn't have expected it." he replied with a straight face.

I looked over to Nataka-san and raised an eyebrow, "Why am I here anyway?"

She turned her head and evaded eye contact, "You fainted, remember?"

I shook my head, "No, but what's the big deal? What's with the blood-drip?" I asked, becoming a little anxious.

"Miss Aki, let me put it simply," the doctor said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking straight at me, "Fainting happens as a result of temporary lapse of blood flow to the brain. Now that can happen for multiple reasons, one of which could be blood loss."

I took a deep breath and glanced at the tube running down to my arm, "Blood loss? From what?"

"Well, multiple or internal wounds..."

"And in my case?"

He sighed, "This is never easy for me to tell anyone. Miss Aki, I'm truly sorry, but we ran a few tests and... you have cancer."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed into class and handed my teacher a note, grateful that I was late so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I sank into my seat, feeling the stares of my classmates burn into my skull, "Psst! Rei." I raised my head and glanced behind me to see three curious faces looking back.

"Yes?" I whispered back to Kaoru.

"Where've you been?" he asked

"Yeah, we thought you might've transferred or something." Hikaru added.

I shook my head, "Long story, wait until lunch." I turned back to my textbook and started to doodle in the corners, tuning out my teacher. I had already done this stuff a while ago, and this was basically just review.

When the bell finally rang out noon, I stuffed my lunch money in my pocket and headed to the cafeteria. Once I got there, I grabbed a water bottle and downed a painkiller before heading in line.

"Rei-chan!"

I swirled around and almost smashed my tray into Mitsukuni and his bunny, "Come and sit with us!" he smiled, pointing to the corner where the rest of the Hosts were sitting.

I nodded hesitantly, "Sure."

He grabbed my hand and just about dragged me over to the table, "Hey guys! Rei-chan wants to sit with us!" with that, he pushed me into the seat next to Takashi. (For a kid who looks eight, he's a lot stronger than you'd think.)

I looked up at Takashi and smiled politely then looked away. The good thing about him is that he'll never stare at you... Or anything, he's just off in his own world all the time.

"So where've you been?!" the twins inquired.

I shrugged, "I've been sick..."

"For three weeks at the beginning of school, huh? Sounds kind of convient." Tamaki said jokingly, but still with an undertone of iciness.

I shook my head and smiled falsely back at him, "Nah, it just happened that way, but the school was nice enough to send over a tutor, so I didn't fall back in my grades."

Kyoya looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing. "Next period is ending early and we're going to have club open longer, would you want to come and hang out again?" Haruhi invited, smiling at me warmly.

I though for a second and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess so, but there are a few things I wanted to do first. I didn't really get to look around at first." I responded. I coughed, trying to relieve some of the dull pressure in my chest, and looked down at the plate of food I knew I wouldn't be able to eat. Ever since a few months ago, my eating habits had changed, if I even ate at all. But, damn, I hate wasting food.

"You going to eat?" Kaoru asked, eying the fudge brownie. I grinned and shook my head, shoving the plate toward him.

"Help yourself." I said, the words coming out more strangled than I anticipated, and then looked down at the table to hide my flaming cheeks. I bit my bottom lip, I had only been a few days.. And this was going to get worse? I had to clench my eyes shut in order to keep myself from tearing up.

I flinched at the unexpected pressure of a hand resting on my shoulder and looked up into Takashi's steady eyes, "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded quickly, " Yeah." I answered, cocking my head to cover my embarrassment with curiosity, "For the stoic type, you really are a teddy bear." He grunted in response.

"Ooooh, looks like Mori-senpia's got a girlfriend!" the twins announced teasingly, causing several fangirls to run off with their mascara running and me to reach over and smack them upside the head.

* * *

I looked up at the black sign with pink lettering, '_Is everything in this place _pink_?_' I thought with sympathy for all the boy students. I reached out and grabbed the cool metal of the handle and gently pulled the door open. Unlike Music Room #3, this one was actually in use, but it didn't look like someone had been in there today. I walked in and set my bag down in one of the fold up chairs.

I all but swallowed in the calming smells of rosin, wood, and leather. To one corner of the room was a huge grand piano and beautifully carved harp. Across from there was case after case filled with violins, violas, and cellos. The next corner was lined with shelves that held music books, tuners, and other odds and ends. But none of these held any interest to me, I was headed to the last corner- guitars.

After spying around for a moment, I pulled a dusty old cases from the back. I smiled softly at what I found inside: an old acoustic with a floral pick-guard, and a maple neck. It had clearly seen better days, with all its dents and scuffs, and strings were out of tune, but I could fix that.

I plopped down on the ground and sat cross-legged, and after a few minutes of plucking at the stings and tightening keys, the guitar sounded prettier than bird songs. I fiddled around until I had found the chord I was looking for and started to hum, a particular song coming to mind, and then just started to sing.

"Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've got to hold me and show me now

Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
And fade out with the falling sun

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me

Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe

So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving..."

By the time I had finished those last two lines, I had tears streaming down my cheeks, and I was struggling to breath right.

My thoughts kept racing back to memories that I wanted to keep locked away forever, but I knew I couldn't. I found myself cursing everything surrounding me, and I hated that my life expectancy had been cut down by a word I couldn't even begin to pronounce. Adenocarcinoma.

My thoughts were interrupted though, by the sound of clapping.

I turned around and there he stood with no more expression than that of a statue, "That was wonderful. You should consider coming next door and preforming for our guests.

I shook my head and wiped my face with the back of my sleeve, "I don't sing."

"That really is too bad, your music could draw in a few costumers." Kyoya responded, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

I raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting a feeling of deja vu, "Why don't you get your frames tightened?" I inquired.

"Oh, they aren't loose, it's just a force of habit, I suppose. You're the first person to mention it to me, though, you must be very observant."

I shrugged, "Force of habit, I suppose."

"May I ask why you were in here in the first place? Did you get lost?" he asked, sounding ever-so-slightly curious.

I shook my head again, "No, I just wanted wanted to sing before I didn't have the heart to anymore," I paused, " Boy, that came out more poetic than intended."

* * *

**A/N: That song was "One Moment More" by Mindy Smith, it kinda adds feel to the story,so... yah. Please R&R, and a HUGE thank to everyone who had commented, fav'ed and followed, I really do appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'm guessing you know?" I said, standing up and dusting off my jeans.

"What exactly am I supposed to have knowledge of?" Kyoya closed his notebook and crossed his arms.

I laughed a little bitterly, "I'm surprised that you, 'Mr. Omniscient', weren't aware of me being in the hospital."

"I am fully aware of your visit to the hospital, Miss Aki. Why would that be significant information to me?" he responded.

I sighed, "I guess it's not." I clicked the latches on the guitar case shut and set it back in the corner, "Would you mind not telling the others why I was there in the first place?"

He shrugged, "That would be a little hard for me to do, since I don't know that myself."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "You just said you knew I was in the hospital. I'm guessing it wouldn't take you three minutes to hack into their system, so why didn't you?"

"It's true, it would be very difficult to access anything, but my father didn't give me permission to look through his files, and I wouldn't want to dishonor him."

I face-palmed, "Your father. I should've known," I muttered, remembering all the similar characteristics between the two, " Well, I'd appreciate you keeping it a secret. Thanks, Senpia."

He nodded and walked out the door. I sighed, This place was just too complicated.

* * *

"Kaoru... You really must be careful... You become nothing but clumsy when you aren't looking at me..." Hikaru said, holding his brother bridal style after he had carelessly (on purpose) dropped a teacup, cracking it into a few pieces that lay on the ground in front of them.

"Uh, huh. I'm sorry Hikaru."

I had just opened the door, walking into a tropical resort, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from gagging a the twins' recital.

They kept that 'staring-into-each-other's-eyes' position for a full minute with the girls around them squealing and swooning before I walked up and kicked Hikaru in the shin.

"Hey, what're you trying to do?!" They yelled, looking up at me as I bent down and picked up the porcelain and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket.

I rolled my eyes, "Trying to keep from throwing up, that's what."

They gaped at me, then turned to each other, trying to conceal their laughter from the shocked girls that stood around them, seeing if (hoping) they needed CPR after the frightening fall they had just experienced.

Hearing all the commotion, Haruhi makes her way over to see what was happening. She then looks at me and pulls me over to the other side of the room where the rest of the Hosts are sitting around on their break, I think. Haruhi then grins at me and gives me a nice, long handshake, "I've been waiting forever for someone to stop that nonsense."

I nod my head and pull my arm away before she rips it off, "Uh... alright. You're... welcome?"

Tamaki steps in front of me with a slight scowl on his face, "Well, I haven't. You've interrupted our club, _and _potentially scared off some costumers!" he rants.

"Actually, I think this will actually increase the twins' popularity." Kyoya says, glancing at the girls swarming around the twins with them trying to escape. After a few moments, they manage to get away and assure them that they're alright as they escort them to the door, then walk back toward us, only in time to see Tamaki explode once more.

"It doesn't matter!" he yells, turning back to me and poking a finger at my shoulder, "Listen, we don't want people like you in here!"

Haruhi gasps.

I scowl back at him and shove him away from me, "Come on! What is it with your obsession on invading a girl's personal space?" I growl, "And who gives a rip about this place? It's like the highschool version of a brothel! Get a life!" I turn and start to walk away, but Mitsukuni, who is in tears, runs up behind me and grabs my hand, trying to keep me from leaving, "Wait! Rei-chan, please DON'T GOOOOO!" he cries, pulling my hand back, but only succeeding on ripping off my glove.

It was right then everything seemed to go dead silent. Everyone was staring at my hand. I look down at it myself, wincing at how bad it really does look. Keeping my hands in gloves all the time had made them extremely pale, only highlighting the ugly purple gashes that spider-webbed across the back.

I quickly cover it with my other hand and grab the glove that Mitsukuni was holding back up for me. I nod my thanks to him and turn around once more.

"W-wait!" I turn back around to face Tamaki, who has a mixed look of sympathy and horror scrawled on his face.

"What do you want? Hasn't this gone far enough?" I say, my voice catching in my throat, and I cough a little.

He looks down, ashamedly, "Look,I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset."

I nod, "I forgive you. Now, what do you want?" I reply. My words are cracked, and still being kind of angry and embarrassed, my voice sounds malicious to say the least.

He looks up at me sheepishly, "What happened to you hands?"

I sighed, "Really want to know?" I ask, being answered with a chorus of nods, "Day of my sister's funeral. We're driving home, drunk driver in a semi smashes into us headlong. Killed Mama instantly, and sending me to the hospital for with a set of crushed ribs and concussion." I say, struggling not to cry, and immediately regretting my use of the word 'Mama' when I see the stunned faces staring back at me.

I look at Tamaki and smack myself mentally, '_Here comes the waterworks..._'

I just stand there in irritated apathy as Tamaki clings to me in a sobbing hug, "IT'S OKAY! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE AN EXPERIENCE LIKE THAT! DADDY WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU! YOU WILL REMAIN HAPPY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! DADDY'S HERE!" he cried, literally dripping puddles onto the floor.

I stop and take a step back, "'Daddy'?"

**A/N: I give virtual hugs to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and follow and everythin' :) THANKS SO MUCH! Tell me what to think, and if you have any suggestions on chapter ideas or something please share them with me and you can have as many brownie points as you want :P**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" I growled and crossed my arms across my chest.

The twins shrugged, "Nowhere special, we just thought that maybe you'd like to cool down." Hikaru stated.

I gave him a look that would make Batman cry like a baby, "I don't need to cool down."

"Yes you do." everyone chorused, I slumped down even lower into my seat and closed my eyes.

School had just ended and Haruhi, the twins, and I were walking out of class to meat up with everyone before the Host club was open for business.

"Loner made some friends?" I heard a sneering voice from behind me. I had to hold my arm in front of the twins to keep them from pouncing on the jerk, "What? Does the street scum need to be protected?"

"Don't." I growled, me and Haruhi barely holding them back, "Not worth a fight, let's go."

The black-haired 1st year smirked as we turned away, pulling the twins along with us, "Hey, Aki!" he called. I turned my head and glanced at him with a blank expression, "Did a little investigation on you, hope you don't mind, not that it matters. Found out your older sister was a little... Blade-happy, is it hereditary?" he scoffed, rubbing his fist across his arm in a back-and-forth motion.

That was it, something in the back of my head snapped, and I'd had enough. Three seconds, and I had the bastard pressed against the wall, my knee against his stomach, one hand gripping his hair, and the other grabbed onto the tie that was tightening around his throat, "Listen up, Jerk, 'cause I'm only saying this once. _Fuck off_."

My victory was short lived, Takashi and Mitsukuni rounded the corner and had to pull me off the guy before a actually cut off his air. I was seething, and that's when it hit me, literally, one of the kid's friends came up behind me and knocked me out cold.

* * *

"Can I just go home?" I muttered, looking up from in between my knees at the faces of everyone else.

Haruhi wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Why don't you just hang out with us for awhile? We're just going to walk around a few shops and maybe go to the park, it'll be fun."

I sighed and nodded my head, then reached over to turn on the radio. If anything could lighten a mood like this, it was music. I don't think I realized it, but when one of the songs I had grown to love came on, I started to sing along.

"If I got on my knees and I pleaded with you,  
Not to go but to stay in my arms,  
Would you walk out the door,  
Like you did once before?  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay,  
don't go.

If I call out your name like a prayer,  
Would you leave me alone with my tears?  
Knowing I need you so,  
Would you still turn and go?  
This time,  
Be different,

Please stay  
don't go  
Please stay

I loved you before I even knew your name,  
And I wanted to give you my heart,  
But then you came back after leaving me one time,  
I knew that the heartache would start

If I called out your name like a song,  
That was written for you,  
You alone  
Would you still hurt my pride?  
Oh hey, how I cried  
This time,  
Be different,  
Please stay  
Please stay, don't go  
Please stay, don't go  
Please stay."

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with awe written on their faces, "What?" I asked defensively, "Was it really that bad?"

"T- that was really good," Kaoru gaped, "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Bleh, I didn't. Some things you really can't learn." I answered as the car rolled to a stop and everyone got out.

As soon as I was within reaching distance, Tamaki grabbed me into a hug and started to blubber about how sweet a singer I was and yadda, yadda, yadda. It's a little ironic, but I kind of liked him better when _he_ didn't like _me_. I pulled away and the Mitsukuni took his opportunity and latched onto my arm, almost pulling it out of its socket, "Let's go find some cake, 'kay Rei-chan?" he implored, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes.

I shrugged, "Fine, cake it is, as long as I get chocolate and strawberry."

Mitsukuni pulled me along with Takashi in tow and we spent the next hour gorging ourselves in cake. Well, at least Mitsukuni did.

After a while, we walked over to where everyone else said to meet up and sat down at the picnic table. Just then, everyone else came straying over, Tamaki dragging Haruhi behind him, and the twins with the arms loaded with what looked like clothing bags, "Where's Kyoya?" I asked.

"Right hear."

"Gaah!" I looked up to see Kyoya sitting right next to me, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart-attack?"

He pushed up his glasses, "No, but there's no worry if you do have one, which is unlikely, my father is a doctor, remember?"

"That's no reason to scare me!" I argued.

"Oh, it's it's a reason, no one ever said it was a good one." he responded.

We walked to a close by park and Haruhi treated everyone to a "commoner's picnic" spread out on a huge blanket, it was nearing sunset, and I was getting pretty tired, "Can you guys take me home?"

After reluctantly agreeing, we all walked along the sidewalks past the closed shops, occasionally stopping to admire something in a window here and there, "Thanks for letting he come along, guys, it really was fu-"

I stopped and choked back my words when I felt someone wrench my arm back and press the cool steel of a blade against my neck.

"Nobody move."

Everyone was frozen with shock, the man who grabbed me was gripping my arm tightly, but not roughly.

"I hope you know-" Kyoya started.

I groaned, "Come on, this is no time for that." I said, then twisted body away from the blade, and kneeing the guy in the groin, "Next time you wanna talk to me, don't do it like that, Nori, you'll just get your self in trouble."

The alleged kidnapper was now on his knees, groaning in pain, he lifted his head up and pulled the mask he was wearing off to reveal his brown hair and blue eyes, "You know this guy?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly.

I nodded and held my hand out to him, helping him stand up, "If you knew it was me, why'd you do that?" Nori moaned, his voice angry and in pain.

I shrugged, "To prove a point."

"Who are you anyway?" the twins butted in.

Nori turned to me and gave me an unimpressed look, "I told you that new school you were going to was full of nothing but idiots."

"You never told me that, I haven't seen you for months. Wait, wait, wait, Nori, have you been following me?" I punched him.

"Well, sort of, but not really." he replied sheepishly.

"Okay, um, sorry to interrupt this touching reunion, but again, who are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in annoyance.

"Hasn't Rei told you yet? I'm her older brother."


	7. Chapter 7

When I saw everyone gaping (yet again),I smacked Nori upside the head, "We are not, don't go giving them the wrong ideas."

"Do genetics put the limit on family?" Nori asked defensively.

I turned to the others, "Hosts, this is Nori," I introduced, "We lived in sistering orphanages since I was eight, until this _jerk_ went and got himself adopted by some rich lady." I added.

Nori growled and looked at the others, "It's kind of a 'love-hate' relationship-"

"Yah, he loves me and I hate him..." I interrupted.

"She's just mad I wasn't there to protect her from some of the other kids in that place." he retorted.

I noticed Mitsukuni give Takashi a look, the pull him down to his height, "I don't think she needs that much protection."

I sighed and then swallowed hard to try and cover some pain, "Well, sorry I can't stay and talk, Nori, but they were just about to take me home..."

He looked a little hurt but nodded in understanding. As everyone else piled into the limo, I pulled Nori in for a quick hug and whispered into his ear that I need to talk to him later, and that I would meet him at the park in a couple of days.

"Come on, Rei!"

I nodded and turned away, biting my tongue. This wasn't as hard on me as it would be telling them. How was I going to tell them? Or was I going to at all?

* * *

I groaned lightly in pain, rolling over in bed to try and get an easier path for air. It was really late and everyone was asleep about now, except for me. I wasn't going to let this beat me. I wasn't, I wasn't. Right now, I was fighting a war inside my brain.

On one side was my triumphant nature, this was my courage, resilience, honesty, and my will to come out on top. It was the part of me that knew, no matter, what that my friends were there for me, and would give anything to help and support me.

The other side was my discouragement, the part of my brain that was filled with bad memories, anxiety, fear, doubt, and anger. It told me that, if I told my "friends", they would reject me, cast me off like my father once did with my family. I was going to die, I couldn't stop it, and anyone who did remember me would only do so with regret.

And this side was winning.

I clutched my pillow with my arms and let the tears come. I knew what I was going to have to do, and I didn't like it.

The changing of sunlight to moonlight  
Reflections of my life, oh how they fill my eyes  
The greetings of people in trouble  
Reflections of my life, oh how they fill my eyes

All my sorrow, sad tomorrow  
Take me back to my old home  
All my cryin', feel I'm dyin', dyin'  
Take me back, to my old home

I'm changin', arrangin', I'm changin'  
I'm changin' everything, ah everything around me  
The world is a bad place, a bad place  
A terrible place to live, oh but I don't wanna die

All my sorrow, sad tomorrow  
Take me back to my old home  
All my cryin', feel I'm dyin', dyin'  
Take me back, to my old home

All my sorrow, sad tomorrow  
Take me back to my old home  
All my cryin', feel I'm dyin', dyin'  
Take me back, to my old home

* * *

"Rei?" I opened my eyes and blinked to get focused on my surroundings. Nataka-San was there, kneeling by the bed, arm on my shoulder. Her brown eyes were giving me the most horrifying expression of sympathy swirled with sadness, but they were smiling at me at the same time, "Can I talk to you?" she whispered, them brushed a swirly strand of black hair away from her face. She was in her mid-forties, but she looked quite young.

I nodded and sat up, the padded along in my socks behind her to her office and sat down in one of the leather chairs, eyes barely open and hair messily thrown into a ponytail.

"Rei?" Nataka said, sitting down next to me instead of behind her desk.

"Hmm? Yes Ma'am?" I responded and opened my eyes a little more.

She gave me a concerned stare for a few moments then opened her mouth to talk, "How're things going at Ouran Academy?"

I cocked my head to the side at looked at her in curiosity, "Fine, I guess."

"Have you made any friends?" she inquired.

I bit my bottom lip, "A , if I may ask?"

"She sighed in frustration, "There's no need to be so formal, Rei. This isn't a interrogation." I nodded, "You've been a little quiet lately, and I just want to check up on you. How are you feeling, health-wise?"

"Um, Okay, considering..." I trailed off, "It's been kinda rough, but it's nothing I can't handle."

She nodded, "Alright, but if you feel and worse, tell me right away, okay?"

I agreed and excused myself on account of school and everything. Things were really awkward between us, they always have been. I mean, how would a teenager react to a guardian any other time? And in this situation?

* * *

"What's the reason for abducting us this time?" I asked casually up at Kaoru.

"His Excellence is in the music room and wanted us to bring you guys immediately."

I turned to Harui with a weird grin on my face, "So, do you want to get rid of these guys first, and then run, or do you want to have 'em take us back to base-camp and annihilate the whole group?"

She grimaced, "I wanna get my hands around Senpia's throat, first." she growled.

I nodded, "Okay, then."


End file.
